Bottled drinking water is widely used in offices and homes throughout the world. While many individuals buy small containers of such water as for example ranging from 6 oz. to one or even 2½ gallons. Others prefer to purchase water in 5 gallon bottles. Water in larger bottles is generally less expensive and usually used with a cabinet type dispenser that frees up an individual's refrigerator.
The larger water bottles and dispensers typically in use include a stand or cabinet for holding the water bottle in an inverted position, a reservoir, a faucet and tubing to connect the faucet and reservoir. In practice, the dispensers dispense ambient water for cooking, making coffee and tea and chilled water for drinking. Many dispensers also include a heater and dispense hot water of sufficient temperature to make instant coffee or tea.
Efforts have also been made to reduce the use of energy to heat and cool water. For example, a standard hot and cold bottled water cooler can use more energy than a large refrigerator. It has also been recognized that some products meet the strict energy efficient guidelines set by the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency and Department of Energy. Water coolers that meet these requirements include: Improved separation of hot and cold water to prevent mixing, more insulation to keep heated water hot and chilled water cold and improved chilling mechanisms.
One example of a water cooler and dispenser system is shown in a U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,355 of Hancock et al. As disclosed therein a water cooler and dispensing system includes a housing, a pump, a cap, a siphon tube, a reservoir, a cooling unit, control circuitry and a faucet. The housing includes a frame and detachable panels for supporting the reservoir above a water bottle. The cap substantially seals the bottle and is coupled to the pump. The pump forces air into the bottle and water upward through the siphon tube to the reservoir. A liquid pumping system may also be used. The reservoir is divided into two portions and the lower portion contains a cooling unit for chilling the water. The reservoir has an output port from each portion of the reservoir coupled to a faucet formed by a manifold, two valves and a nozzle. The dispenser also includes control circuitry for selectively operating the pump to maintain a predetermined water level in the reservoir. The controller also lights an indicator when the bottle is empty.
Refrigerators that dispense chilled water are also well known. Refrigerators of this type typically provide chilled tap water. To Applicant's knowledge such refrigerators are not adapted to work with bottled water and do not provide hot water.
Another problem associated with water cooling and dispensing relates to the use of water coolers in a kitchen. The problem is that refrigerators, water coolers that incorporate refrigeration to chill water all produce heat and when added to the heat of cooking contributes to an uncomfortable atmosphere.
It is presently believed that a hybrid apparatus for cooling and heating water in accordance with the present invention will reduce the problem of an additional heat producing refrigeration unit by using the water cooler as an air-conditioner and by utilizing the heat generated by the unit to heat a supply of hot water for future use as for example the hot water used in cooking.
It is also believed that the hybrid apparatus for cooling and heating water in accordance with the present invention are more efficient that conventional coolers. Further, it is believed that the hybrid water system can be manufactured and sold with a relatively small increase in cost, are durable, long lasting and easy to use.